


Stays in in Space!Vegas!

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Platonic [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman - Fandom, World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: M/M, sex for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An orgy has some fall out. Who would've thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stays in in Space!Vegas!

The Javelin’s engines shut off, and the small team was safely back at the Watchtower. Ollie pulled up his mask and hood, thinking about the cafeteria. Despite what Bruce was constantly going on about, there had to be a better option for food on the Javelin than granola bars. A month’s supply of stale granola bars didn’t do a thing to get rid of the munchies after sex. As the door opened, Ollie turned to share a smile with his teammates.

“That was fun guys, make sure an invite me to the next orgy.” Ollie headed out the door before he could get more than a murderous glare from Bruce. 

Bruce turned his murderous glare on J’onn, who he blamed for the situation. 

J’onn tilted his head. “Are you backing out of our deal?” 

“I’m not home yet.” 

“As always, Gotham calls to you.” A farewell nod at the confused Superman in the back of the Javelin, and J’onn sank through the seat and floor. 

“What did he mean by that?” Clark asked, following J’onn’s progress through the walls of the Watchtower and back to his room. This let him miss when the murderous glare was directed at him. 

“He’s just reminding me that holding a grudge is not productive.” 

“What do you have to hold a grudge about?” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yeah.” Clark looked up at Bruce at last, a confused expression on his face. 

“A three-way, or four way depending on how you feel about J’onn’s involvement, as a sex show, and you don’t know why I’m annoyed with him?” 

“He told you his reasons, and admitted he was mistaken. What more do you want?” 

“Okay, first. Telling us his reasons isn’t the same as apologizing, which is what you’re always telling me. Second, he screwed with our minds.” 

“J’onn isn’t you. He’s aware of other people’s emotions, so he doesn’t have to be told to treat them better.” 

“I have better things to do than worry about the JL’s collective self-esteem.” Bruce settled back in the Javelin’s pilot seat, nursing his anger for a little while longer. 

“That second thing only bothers you, because Ollie and I trust J’onn. We know he wouldn’t make us do anything we couldn’t handle.” Clark did trust his teammates, and only Bruce thought he sounded smug when he talked about it. 

Bruce didn’t like undeserved smugness. “So the Midwest, small town, farmboy has no problems with two cocks up his ass?” 

“If I do, that’s my problem to deal with.” Clark had to look away to get through his declaration, and concentrate on not blushing at Bruce’s explicit wording. “I’ll talk to J’onn about that, if it’s an issue. And I’ll ask Ollie why he wanted you.” 

“The whole world wants to fuck you, and I can’t even have Ollie?” Bruce asked in a flat tone, while Clark blinked at him. 

“Do you want Ollie?” 

“No!” Bruce rolled his eyes. “That guy doesn’t know when to shut up.” 

“Why aren’t you mad at him, then? He bribed you into opening up for him!” 

“Sure, bring that up.” Bruce muttered to the instrument panel. 

“That what?” Clark sat in the other pilot’s chair, turning to frown his confusion at Bruce. 

“The bribe?” 

“He sure knew how to get you, didn’t he?” Clark rolled his eyes and continued in a fair approximation of Ollie’s voice. “Let me top you, and then you can top him.” A loud snort and Clark was back to his normal voice. “You should be angry at him; he went back on his bribe. Didn’t let you top me, joined in instead.” 

“Yes, it’s the inequality in the sex acts performed that bothers me.” Bruce pulled his cowl off, to scratch at the top of his head. 

“Well, it bothers me! You had my mouth and my ass, as did Ollie.” 

“If we’re balancing scales, I did give you a blow job too.” 

“Doesn’t count, you bit my dick.” 

“I was getting ass-fucked by Ollie at the time. You know, that guy that had to bribe me to let it happen.” Bruce tossed out his own impression of Ollie for his next statement, just to show it was as good as Clark’s. “I can’t say I care for him.” 

“He says you used to date.” Clark didn’t sound smug about this piece of information, didn’t sound much of anything, actually. 

Bruce pretended not to notice how controlled Clark was. “And I say the moon is made of cheese.” 

“He has photos.” 

“I have Photoshop.” 

Now Clark got to roll his eyes. Some people. “He has photos of the two of you in the society section of most major newspapers from the time, all of which are archived online and in paper format in various places across the world.” 

“The moon is made of cheese theory had all that and movies.” 

“Maybe I should look for the sex tape of you and Ollie.” 

“Oh God.” Bruce replied, with horror in every line of his face, body, and voice. 

“There is a sex tape?” Clark was too shocked to be horrified just yet. 

“From today! I bet those aliens were recording us.” 

“It’ll be confiscated by the government! Right?” Moving past horrified, Clark was clinging to his hope in the better aspects of people the universe over. 

“These things never stay confiscated, though.” Bruce didn’t have that hopeful setting. 

“There is no you tube that covers all of space.” Logistics and distribution problems would let Clark rest easy tonight, and maybe some sedatives. 

“Maybe we should start one, just so we can slow down the spread of that video.” It started as a sarcastic comment, but Bruce was considering it before the end of the sentence. 

“We were masked, so it’s not like they know it was us.” Hope was strong in Clark, so Bruce’s eye roll included an open mouthed expression of annoyance. 

“We’re clearly human, or human like. What if a bunch of fans show up, looking for a repeat performance?” 

“Oh, Rao.” 

“Yeah, you rao your boat, and I’ll see about setting up a planet wide filter to keep out videos from outer space.” Bruce started thinking about it, to see if it was feasible. 

“If you’re going to mock the traditional Gods of Krypton, you could at least make up for that other thing.” Clark made an effort to look put out, as if he had been gravely insulted. He had other things he wanted Bruce to think about. 

“What other thing?” 

“The terrible blow job, it had biting.” 

“It didn’t hurt you, loosened a few of my crowns, and counts for a full blow job.” 

“Maybe I’ll go ask Ollie.” Clark huffed. “He knows how to keep things balanced.” 

“He’s terrible at blow jobs.” 

Clark leaned forward to pierce Bruce with his eyes. “How do you know?” 

“Rumors.” Bruce said, casually. 

“Sure. So, you want to prove you’re better?” 

“Seriously? You just had a three or four way, and you’re begging for more?” 

“I’m not begging. I’m asking for further clarification on a confusing issue, with a bit of proof thrown in for good measure.” 

“Really? Can I have another go at your ass, to confirm my hypothesis that your anal passage is too tight for a professional sex worker? All experiments need replication.” 

“No more anal experimentation on this alien today.” 

“You came pretty spectacularly for a guy who didn’t like it.” 

“I’m a little sore, if you must know. No lube.” 

“But you’re nigh invulnerable.” 

“Apparently not when it comes to you. I mean, your cock, you know, with Ollie’s, not just your cock by itself. By itself, like it’s not permanent attached to your body or something.” 

“Keep digging, you’ll hit gold eventually.” Bruce let his head drop onto the headrest. 

“I’m horny because I didn’t like sharing!” Clark blurted, flushing a bright shade of red as he did so. 

Bruce sat up to blink at Clark for a long minute, before he began to laugh. He sobered quickly, quicker than Clark got over the idea of Bruce laughing. “We were sharing you.” 

“I was switching my attention between you and Ollie, with J’onn’s voice in my head. Very distracting.” 

“What did J’onn say to keep you going?” 

Clark let his face change colors before he replied in a calm voice. “What’d he tell you?” 

“Why aren’t you asking for a non-sharing blow job from Ollie?” 

“You were in charge.” 

“I was the MC, J’onn was in charge.” 

“I’m not asking J’onn.” 

“Why not?” 

“Why is it always why with you?” 

“Detective training. Why?” 

“I think you’re sexier than Ollie or J’onn, okay?” 

“Was that so hard to admit?” 

“Doesn’t that deserve a proper blow job?” 

“What the hell. Maybe it’ll make me feel better about the whole thing.” 

“Seriously?” Clark blinked, surprised by the easy way Bruce had agreed. Easy for Bruce, anyway. 

“Yes.” Bruce turned to the instrument panel and flipped a few switches. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I turned off the Javelin’s internal security monitors earlier, but now I’m starting up the interference to keep other images from being made.” 

“Good idea, don’t want another sex tape we have to watch out for.” 

“You going to drop your pants, or what?” 

“Still shocked you agreed.” 

“I can un-agree if you don’t let me at your dick.” 

Clark moved, shucking the bottom half of his clothing faster than the eye could follow. He was half hard when he sat his naked ass on the edge of the pilot’s chair. 

Bruce moved forward to kneel between Clark’s legs, letting his gloved hands trail up Clark’s inner thighs. 

“Bruce? Could I ask one more thing from you?” 

“You just did.” 

“Right. But could you put the cowl back on? That would be so totally hot.” 

“Normal people like their partners naked.” Bruce said, but pulled the cowl back up to cover his head. 

“Oh, yes.” Clark moaned wantonly, until a tongue darted out of Bruce’s exposed mouth to lick his cock. 

Clark forgot about the noises that filled the spacecraft as he watched the cowl move around his lap. Leather gloves moved, stroking trembling thighs and teasing lightly at sensitive balls. Licking and teasing gave way to sucking, engulfing, and swallowing as Clark stared down. Clark tried to shout a warning before he came, but other words tumbled out. 

Clark wanted to live in his post orgasmic bliss forever, but knew if he stayed too long Bruce would walk out and leave him sitting in the Javelin. Pants off, for whoever had clean up duty to find. To prevent acknowledging Bruce could be a serious jerk, Clark forced himself to open his eyes. Bruce seemed to be capping a test tube filled with a white substance. Post orgasmic bliss or not, Clark still understood things quicker than he would have liked. 

“Is that my, um, mine?” 

“Yes, Clark, it’s a sample of your ejaculate.” 

“Should I ask why?” 

“You should always ask.” Bruce said, as the sample in question disappeared into his utility belt. 

“Why, Bruce?” Clark had to ask, sensing Bruce wasn’t pausing for dramatic effect. 

“This is not the first time I have been exposed to your bodily fluids, so I just want to make sure it’s safe.” 

“I’m safe. I can’t get you pregnant or something.” 

“What if ingesting your semen greatly raises my caloric intake? If I put on weight, I’d have to have all new suits made.” 

“Fine, steal my body fluids to perform mad scientist experiments on. I don’t care about privacy or being treated like a lab rat, so long as billionaire Brucie doesn’t have to buy a new suit.” 

“They are $300,000 each, farm boy.” 

“Oh, you mean those suits, the Batsuits.” 

“No, I’m all concerned about the business suits.” Batman let the sarcasm hang in the air before standing. “I’m heading to Gotham, got some samples to get all mad scientist on. Pull your pants up.” 

“Bruce, did I say something when I came?” 

“Yes, but I’m guessing it was in Kryptonian.” 

Clark closed his eyes, relieved. He wasn’t sure what he might have said, but he was pretty glad Bruce hadn’t understood it. “I tried to warn you I was close, but you are really good at blow jobs. Did you learn on Ollie?” 

Only silence met his words, so Clark opened his eyes to look. Bruce had left the Javelin, so Clark forced himself to get dressed. He left the Javelin, glad there was no evidence of what had transpired. If a sex tape from Vegation surfaced, they’d deal with it then. For now, Clark hoped what had happened there stayed there, until he figured out what was happening here. And got something to help the munchies, because those specially formulated protein and granola bars of Bruce’s weren’t worth the wrapper. 

As Kal left the hanger, J’onn sent his astral projection back to his body. He’d left that in his room, knowing Kal could track his physical form. J’onn had been curious about the fallout of his plan, but had not expected further sex to result. J’onn could admit the sex performers idea hadn’t been particularly well thought out, but he blamed the blatant attraction between the three men. 

Oliver had been the easiest to convince, as he thought it would be fun having sex in front of a crowd. He considered Batman to be Kal’s, even though Oliver wouldn’t have minded a second chance with Batman. Oliver could see what Kal and Batman were working so hard to avoid, but didn’t want to be the one who brought it up. J’onn could understand, as having both Kal and Batman angry at you could be worrisome. 

Kal had wanted romance and emotions involved, so J’onn had to bring forth Kal’s insecurities. It had saddened J’onn when he saw how easy it was to convince Kal that this was the only way he could ever have Batman. Kal accepted Oliver and the crowd as a compromise to getting what he actually wanted. Kal’s Kryptonian decoration of love in the Javelin was already hidden in the depths of Kal’s mind, written off as something people said while having sex. 

Batman had been the most difficult to convince, as he ignored his emotions regularly. He kept trying to think through what was happening and find out why his instincts told him this was wrong. J’onn had pulled up Batman’s emotions and forced him to feel them. They had to be constantly refreshed, or Batman would go back to thinking again. 

J’onn had hoped that Batman would take this opportunity to examine those feelings. Batman had surprised him again, by choosing instead to take samples of Kal. J’onn came to the conclusion that this stubbornness was deliberate, from both Kal and Batman. In such a case, J’onn could only wait for them to come to understanding and acceptance. He would also watch because, as Kal had put it, it was totally hot. 

sB _Sb_ Bs


End file.
